Something More
by cingood
Summary: What would have happened if Bones hadn't sent Tate away after the limo scene in At Grave's End?


**What if Bones hadn't gotten Don to send Tate away after the incident in the limo? Takes place after the events of At Grave's end.**

"You know Bones only wanted Don to send me away because he feels threatened." Tate's voice was seductive and forceful. I rolled my eyes trying to pretend it didn't effect me.

"I don't blame him there. If the situation was reversed I'd rip the head off any whore that tried to sleep with Bones even if it were for the good of a mission. Bones is being very generous letting you stay here." I knew my eyes were glowing green. I worked up too much. "You are the best man on my team, but Tate if you don't stop letting your feelings for me get in the way of everything I will have Don ship you off."

I was already starting to doubt my decision to keep Tate here. Maybe Bones was right and he would be better off somewhere else. Because if Tate kept challenging Bones he was going to wind up dead. And I couldn't bear the thought. But I didn't like the thought of him being sent away any better.

"My feelings for you are what make me the best member of your team Cat." Tate's eyes flashed green and I could feel his agitation fill the room. "What the hell do I have to do to get your attention? You trust me. You've worked with me. You told me once that you wouldn't be here without Bones. He taught you how to kill vampires and then you fell in love with one. But you managed just fine without him, Cat."

"Not really." I put my hand on the hip that used to have a tattoo that matched Bones. I was a mess without Bones.

"You found a way to move on. You would have found a way to be happy without him. And it could have been with me Cat." Tate moved closer to me in the small confines of Don's office. I'd asked to speak to him privately and I knew Don's offices was one of the most secure in the facility. My uncle appreciated his privacy. Bones had gone to check on Menchere's and the rest of the team should be asleep giving us all the privacy we needed to have this conversation.

"And you would have been happy if I would have settled for second best?" I said pretending not to notice the painful wince it brought from him. "It wouldn't have worked Tate. I'm not human-"

"I'm not either." His fangs had slid out. "Not anymore." I felt my heart break just a little. I'd always knew deep down part of the reason Tate became a vampire was because of me.

"Tate-" My voice had changed, softened wanting the next blow to be effective without hurting too much.

"No, Cat. Tell me why we can't be together. Why won't you even give us a chance." Tate's jaw set in a stubborn line as his eyes got greener. "You felt something in the limo. It wasn't all just an act." He was right it wasn't.

"I love Bones. And if that isn't enough how about the fact he is my husband and your sire. You are playing with fire here Tate and you aren't going to just get burned you'll get scorched." I did love Bones, but I felt something for Tate too.

"Crypt Keeper can bite my ass. He uses you Cat. Can't you see that you're only a possession to him?" Tate's voice was tight and I snarled.

"Like you didn't? You and Don blackmailed me into joining up and used me as bait for years so don't feed me bullshit trying to sell your story. Tate, it was a job. That's all. And if you can't get past it you're out. That's it." I set my hands on my hips just to keep from breaking something. Like Tate's face.

"I'll let it go if you tell me it was nothing. Really nothing. That I imagined you responding to my touch. Tell me you didn't want more. Cat, tell me if Bones hadn't interrupted would you have stopped?" I could smell the masculine arousal coming from Tate and wished it didn't effect me.

"You really expected me to gush all over you and wanna screw in front of an audience? It was a means to an end, Tate." I'd chosen my words carefully because any lie he would easily detect and it would completely give me away.

"Kiss me and if you don't feel anything then I'll leave. I'll take an assignment in Siberia and you'll never have to see me again." Tate's voice softened and I felt my heart sink at the thought of him leaving.

"Bones will kill you if I do." The words were like whispers threatening to betray my emotions. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again. Bones has had more lovers than I could count of the years. Would he really hold this against me? Yes he would. And he'd kill Tate without hesitation.

"It will be worth it." Tate had closed the distance between us gently putting his lips on mine. Guilt washed threw me as I kissed him back wanting more.

I honestly don't know how far I would have gone in the limo. But here without prying eyes I knew I was in trouble. I loved Bones, but I cared for Tate too. So when Tate's hands began to wonder my body I did nothing to stop him.


End file.
